Mi Mas Anhelado Sueño
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Shigeru tiene un sueño... ¡pero siempre hay interferencia! ...¡SOLO QUIERO QUE NOS DEJEN SOLOS! Yaoi ShiShi


**Mi Mas Anhelado Sueño**

**Por:** Kory Asakura y Kokoro Yana

**Capitulo Uno**

* * *

Algunos dicen que el primer beso romántico es muy fácil de conseguir con tu pareja, pero aquellos nunca han tenido como su pareja a una persona como Satoshi…

Las palabras que podrían describir a Satoshi perfectamente son tierno, lindo, inocente y despistado, demasiado despistado. Algunos creerán que despistado es una buena cosa, pero no lo es, imagínate dándole a tu pareja algunas indirectas y que no se de cuenta, es demasiado odioso.

Pero al entender que Satoshi nunca iba a entender mis indirectas, tuve que poner en práctica medidas extremas.

¿Te preguntas a que medidas? Pues tiene relación con la cosa que Satoshi adora, aparte de a mí y de su Pikachu… ¿No adivinas? Pues es fácil, la comida, tuve que ponerle en un paquete de galletas recién hechas por su servidor, un mensaje… cosa que no leyó y se puso a devorar las galletas.

Con un gran enojo y a la vez una gran decepción solo se me ocurrió una cosa la mas segura pero a la vez la mas riesgosa… decírselo directamente, pero hay 2 grandes problemas, y los dos tienen nombre, Kasumi y Pikachu.

Esos son los nombres de mis 2 grandes rivales por el cariño de Satoshi, pero no me rendiré y fue así cuando realice el plan más brillante de todos los tiempos… meterme a su cuarto a escondidas.

La verdad no era difícil entrar a su cuarto sin ser visto, ya que afuera de su ventana se encuentra un árbol donde yo subía para hablar con Satoshi cuando ambos éramos chicos, y así le hice, subí por el viejo árbol pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Pikachu en la ventana con chispas saliendo de sus mejillas, lo inevitable llego y la maldita rata me ataco con su ataque eléctrico y caí al piso inconsciente.

Mi sorpresa fue al levantarme y encontrar a Satoshi preocupado por mí, sonrojado dirigí mi mirada para otra parte y pude notar que me encontraba en mi cuarto y ni la rata ni la 'pelos de zanahoria' se encontraban, esa era mi oportunidad.

Entonces lo llame por su nombre, y el puso toda su atención en mí, y al verme sonrojado ¿que creen que hizo, sí, me pregunto si tenia calor, y si no fuera por que estaba decidido a declarármele me hubiera caído al piso.

Fue entonces que me decidí y le dije que el era una persona muy importante para mí y que le quería mucho¿Qué hizo él? Pues si, me pregunto si me sentía mal, por que ya estaba delirando

Ya arto por su carácter despistado, le dije que lo amaba y quería andar con él, el se quedo callado con el semblante sin emoción alguna, fue entonces que sentí una gran desilusión.

Pero esa desilusión se transformo en alegría cuando Satoshi empezó a sonreír y me dijo lo que mas quería oír "Creo que yo también te amo, Shigeru" y lo abracé con tanta fuerza no queriendo dejarlo ir.

Y cuando nuestros labios estaban apunto de besarse, alguien llamo a la puerta, era mi hermana Daisy que le decía a Satoshi que Hanako ya lo quería devuelta en su casa, y fue así como decidimos ir juntos al carnaval que se celebraría en 2 días aquí en pueblo Paleta, como una pareja.

Ya habiéndose ido Satoshi, solo me quedaba una cosa en la mente¿¡COMO DIABLOS IBA A ENCONTRAR UN KIMONO PARA PASADO MAÑANA?

**Mi Más Anhelado Sueño**

**Capitulo 1.- Primer Amor a la Primera Cita**

**Por Kory Asakura y Kokoro Yana**

"Hoy es el día" dice Shigeru mientras se levantaba de su cama "Y aun no tengo un Kimono" dice tirándose de nuevo a la cama mientras tocan la puerta y Daisy entra

"Con que hoy es el día de tu primera cita con Sato-kun" dice Daisy y Shigeru asiente "Y aun no tienes un Kimono para el carnaval" de nuevo Shigeru asiente "Pues te tengo una solución" dice Daisy

"En serio, cual?" pregunta el menor

"El Kimono de nuestro padre" dice la mayor y saca un paquete y se lo entrega a Shigeru

"Gracias Oneesan" dice Shigeru

"No hay de que, aun recuerdo cuando hacías cualquier cosa para impresionar a Satoshi, como vestirte de conejo" dice Daisy y Shigeru se sonroja y se altera

"No tienes por que recordar eso, TENIA 4 AÑOS POR DIOS!" dice Shigeru

"Si, lo que tu digas Otouto" dice Daisy y se va

"Bueno, por lo menos ya tengo un Kimono" dice Shigeru

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Satoshi!" grita Shigeru al ver a su novio en la entrada del carnaval con un kimono azul con pequeños relámpagos

"Geru!" saluda Satoshi

"Perdón por la tardanza" dice Shigeru quien venia vestido con un kimono verde q combina con sus ojos

"No hay problema, de hecho acababa de llegar cuando oí tu grito" dice Satoshi con una sonrisa

"Esta bien, bueno, entramos?" dice Shigeru poniendo su mano para q Satoshi la agarre

"Va" dice Satoshi y le 'da los cinco' a la mano de Shigeru y se adelanta

"Ese chico si que es despistado"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mira Geru! Un Pikachu gigante!" dice Satoshi y el chico de ojos verde ve a un muñeco de peluche de Pikachu gigante

"Derribe todos los botes y llevase este grandioso peluche de Pikachu!" dice el señor de la tienda

"Deja ganar ese muñeco" dice Satoshi y Shigeru lo detiene

"Déjame ganar ese muñeco para ti Sato-chan" dice Shigeru con una sonrisa y Satoshi se sonroja y acepta "Solo debo derribar todos los botes verdad?" pregunta Geru al encargado

"Así es" dice el encargado

"Esta bien" dice Gary y empieza a arrojar una pelota y derrumba todos los botes dejando al encargado con la boca abierta "Es la practica con la pokebola"

"Aquí tienes" el encargado le entrega a Gary el peluche de Pikachu

"Sato-chan, aquí esta, para ti" dice Shigeru y le da el peluche a Satoshi y este abraza al muñeco "Deberías también abrazar al que te lo regalo"

"Si, creo que tienes razón" dice Satoshi y abraza a Gary y le susurra al oído un gracias

"Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, por que te amo" dice Gary aun abrazando a Satoshi

"Y yo a ti Geru-chan" dice Ash

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de unos cuantos muñecos más, y de comer, Shigeru decide llevar a Satoshi a un lugar hermoso y algo alejado del carnaval

"Woaw, que hermoso" dice Satoshi al ver el lago que esta enfrente

"No mas que tú te lo puedo asegurar" dice Shigeru y Ash se sonroja

"Gracias" dice sonrojado

"No tienes que agradecerme, solo digo la verdad" dice Gary

"Sabes que te amo verdad?" dice Ash

"Si, lo se, aunque eres muy despistado se lo que sientes por mí" dice Shigeru

"Oye, yo no soy despistado" dice Satoshi

"Creme, si lo eres, llevo meses coqueteándote indirectamente y tu ni en cuenta" dice Gary

"Oh, jejej lo siento" dice Ash sonrojado y apenado

"No importa, lo que importa es que por fin eres mi novio, lo que mas he anhelado, Mi Mas Anhelado Sueño" dice Gary

"Eres romántico cuando te lo propones" dice Satoshi

"Como que cuando me lo propongo?" dice Gary falsamente enojado

"Giii"

"Ven aquí condenado" dice Gary y se le hecha encima a Satoshi

"Te amo" dice Ash acercándose al rostro de Gary

"y yo te amo a ti" dice Gary apunto de besar a Satoshi

"Pikapi!" la rata amarilla corre ante su maestro evitando el beso

'Grrr, maldita rata amarilla' piensa Gary

"Pikachu, te dije que te quedaras en la casa" dice Satoshi

"Pika" fingiendo pena

"Bueno Gary, es noche y creo que ya debería ir a mi casa" dice Ash

"Te acompaño y no acepto un no por respuesta" dice Gary

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya llegamos" dice Ash

"Sí" dice Gary

"Me la pase muy bien esta noche" dice Ash

"Yo mas, teniendote cerca" dice Gary

"Jejeje, creo que nos veremos después" dice Ash

"Si, yo te hablo para salir a otra parte" dice Gary

"Bye" dice Ash y se acerca a Gary pero un Pikapi se escucha y se aleja

"Bye, cuídate" dice Gary alejándose

"Te amo" dice Ash en su puerta

"Y yo a ti!" dice Gary gritando y sigue caminando hasta su casa.

CONTINUARA…

Kory: bueno, este fic vino de la mente de dos grandes autores, Kokoro y su servidor, jajaja al ver una imagen ShiShi se nos ocurrió la gran idea de este fic, y pues yo me encargo de este primer capitulo y Kokoro se encargara del siguiente y si acaso logra haber un 3er cap, será escrito por los 2.

Kokoro: Y bueno, que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, si, la segunda cita! Jaja no se lo pierdan y si empiezan a odiar a Pikachu pues nimodo

Kory: ah si, agradesco a mi prima o a merle-chan, por que de una de ellas o de las 2 no recuerdo, saque el sobrenombre de Misty, la pelos de zanahoria

Kokoro: bueno, hasta la proxima!

Kory: Si tienen tele hay TV's xP chiste barato, chao


End file.
